The Precursor Legacy script
The following large script is everything said in the first insallment of the Jak and Daxter series, Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. Yet unfinished, please help J&D wiki by furfilling these tasks!; * Remove spaces/tabs. * Change names to undercase. * Add Bold markers (triple '). * Remove all brackets ( ) before/after the comments * Remove unneeded comments, like opinions or things the author says himself but don't happen in-game. * FixHeader * Update the sections saying what the characters do. NOTE: The script is in no particular order. NOTE: Though you talk to most persons/things multiple times, they have all been placed under one header. This is to prevent it from being clogged up. Introduction The background is a frontal vision of Dark Eco. Samos speaks while the opening credits role. Samos: I have spent my life searching for the answers that my father and my father's fathers failed to find. Who were the Precursors? Why did they create the vast monoliths that liter our planet? How did they harness Eco, the life energy of the world? What was their purpose? And why did they vanish? I have asked the plants, but they do not remember. I have asked the rocks, but the rocks do not recall. Even the rocks do not recall. Every bone in my body tells me that the answers rest on the shoulders... of a young boy... oblivious to his destiny, uninterested in the search for truth, and rejecting of my guidance! And why would he want to listen to old Samos the sage, anyway? I'm only the master of Green Eco, one of the wisest men on the planet! So it seems the answers begin not with careful research or sensible thinking. Nay! As with many of fate's mysteries, it begins with but a small act... of disobedience. Throughout the later parts of Samos' speech, Jak and Daxter ride a boat to Misty Island and disembark. Jak walks about without fear while Daxter is more cautious and fidgety. Daxter: Hey! Uh, Jak? Old Green Stuff told us not to come here. Jak and Daxter venture bravely and cautiously, respectively, further into Misty Island. Jak, sensing something is amiss, peeks over a nearby boulder. Daxter does this also, albeit landing on the boulder more painfully. Jak shushes him. They see that a congregation of Lurkers have gathered outside a door to the Precursor Silo. The only two types seen are Soldiers and Bone Guards. Then Gol and Maia appear in a flash before them. Gol: Continue your search for artifacts and Eco. (Takes deep breath) The locals possess Precursor items. You know what to do. Maia: Deal harshly with anybody who strays from the village. We will attack it in due time. Jak and Daxter choose to ignore this foreshadowing of the apocalypse and go looking around the island. As they leave, a Bone Guard hears them and turns in their direction. The duo go inside the Precursor silo and find a pit filled with Dark Eco. Daxter: What are we doin' here anyway, Jak? This place gives me the creeps. Daxter trips over something on the floor. Jak chuckles at him. Daxter: Huh? Oh, stupid Precursor junk. Indeed, this particular piece of junk seems to be a cylinder-looking object with strange markings covering it. Daxter picks it up and walks over to Jak, who is staring into the pool of Dark Eco. Daxter: Eech! What is that dark ooze? It sure don't look friendly. The sage yaps on about the Precursors who built this place all the time. 'Where did they go? Why did they build this crap? Now, I like Precursor Orbs and Power Cells as much as the next guy, but if you ask me? They must have been real losers. Daxter tosses the Precursor item he picked up to Jak. It begins to glow red when Jak touches it. Daxter: Wow! How did ya do that? Jak has no idea. However, their wonderment is interrupted by the crash of a Bone Guard behind them. Daxter: Jak, I think we're in trouble! Jak runs towards the Lurker and throws the Precursor Bomb into him. It explodes. The resulting force of the explosion destroys the Lurker, but sends Jak crashing into Daxter. Daxter falls into the pool, screaming. Jak is rightfully concerned, but in a few seconds, Daxter comes shooting out of the Eco, landing on his back. Only now, he's an Ottsel. Daxter: Man, that stung! I told ya we shouldn't have come here, and you listened! Jak is glaring at Daxter's new form. Daxter: ...Whaaaaaat? Daxter notices his hand... is furry and orange. His pupils shrink. His mouth twitches. He then screams. Daxter: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Okay, okay. I'm fine, I'm fine. He looks down and sees his tail. Daxter:'''WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Sandover Village The Quest Sometime later, it is dawn. Jak and the now fuzzy Daxter arrive at Samos's Hut. Daxter attempts to enter unnoticed while Samos is meditating but is heard with his little rodent feet. '''Samos: What in green tarnation do you two want? Daxter: We- we- we was...! I-I was...! Samos: Don't tell me! Instead of heeding my wisdom, the two of you went mucking around in the only place I told you not to go; Misty Island! Daxter: That's right! And then we... Samos: And, Daxter, you finally took a much-needed bath. But in a bath tub filled... with Dark Eco! Daxter: Look, old man! Are you gonna keep yappin', or are you gonna help me outta this mess?! Samos: I'm gonna keep yappin'! Because, in my professional opinion, the change is an improvement. And besides... I couldn't help you if I wanted to. Daxter: Whaaaaaat?! Samos: There is only one person who has studied Dark Eco long enough to have a chance at returning you to your previous form. Gol Acheron, the sage. But he lives far to the north. Far, far to the north! Nobody has spoken to him for ages. I would teleport you there, but I can't do that either. None of the three sages that maintain the other teleporter gates have seen fit to turn their ends on for quite awhile. Samos: The only other way north is by foot on the Fire Canyon. But, its volcanic soil is hot enough to melt Precursor metal. You can't just walk through it! Keira: But you could fly over it! The suggestively shaped daughter of Samos whom probably resembles her mother. Jak and Daxter instantly perk up when she enters the room. Keira: If you had a Zoomer equipped with a heat shield... I just happen to be working on that very thing this moment. All I would need was 20 Power Cells to give it enough energy to withstand the canyon's heat. Isn't that right, Daddy? Kiera is unimpressed with Daxter's attempt at muscle-show considering he has no muscles to speak of. Samos: Yes, Keira, that might work. But where are a boy... and a half (Samos smacks Daxter on the head)...going to get 20 Power Cells? Keira: From the villagers! Most of them have a Power Cell or two stashed away somewhere. And even if they aren't willing to just give them away, greasing their palms with a few Precursor Orbs should do the trick. And I bet there are even more of them out in the wilds, just waiting for some brave adventurer to find. Upon saying this, she bats her eyes at Jak. Jak smiles but Daxter does not. He, instead, points to himself. Daxter: Well, we've got the brave adventurer, at least. Samos: Brave adventurer? You two couldn't find your way out of the village without training! Before you do anything else, you better go through the warp gate and get some practice on Geyser Rock. Daxter: Uh, we won't find anymore of that dark, gooey Eco stuff, will we? 'Cause I'd hate to fall in again and turn into you!!! Samos: Get in there before I turn you both into ferns! Jak enters the Warp Gate and Daxter, with a humorous pose, follows him in. This is where the game begins. The Adventure begins Jak and Daxter gather the four Power Cells on the island while also completing their training and hop back through the teleporter. Jak lands back at the Green Sage's hut without incident, while Daxter is shot out rather painfully across the floor. Samos: Good training, boys. But that's nothing compared to the challenges that lie ahead! Daxter: Aaaah, they're noooo problem! We got the moves, eh Jak? We'd love to stay and chat, Big Green, but we're uh, itching to get on with our adventures. Samos: Fine, fine. "Adventure" away then. And while you're out "adventuring", why don't you make yourself useful? My darn Green Eco collectors are clogged up again. Head out to the far side of the beach and clear them out, why don't you? Follow the lamps. They'll take you right there. Now... all of you... GET OUT OF HERE!!!! Talk again. Samos: Some brave adventurers you two are. Back already and without clearing my blocked Eco harvesters! They're on the far side of the beach, boys. Now... GET MOVING!! Jak and Daxter go and take care of the Eco harvesters/collectors. They return, not to find praise for a job well done, but an anxious Samos looking out the window at Misty Island. Samos: Oh, it's the conquering heroes. Good! I wanted to talk with you two about something serious! There appears to be quite a lot of Lurker activity on Misty Island. I can see them bombarding the Precursor Silo from my lookout tower! If the Lurkers open it up and release the Dark Eco, we could all end up running around looking as ridiculous as this annoying little specimen! Jak, it's time for you to prove your worth. Get the Fisherman to let you take his boat back to Misty Island, get to the top of the Precursor Silo, and take out that cannon! Daxter: And... what about me? Samos: You? Why don't you mop my floors? They seem to have lost their shine lately! Talk again. Samos: The bombardment is getting worse! Find the Fisherman in the jungle, get permission to use his boat, and get over to Misty Island to stop the cannon! And you, Daxter! You need to get mopping; this place is a mess! Talk again. So Jak... and Daxter, who apparently decided to ignore the mopping order... go and get permission to use the speed-boat, and destroy the Lurker controlling the canon on Misty Island and return once again to find no applause, but a hearty rebuttal from old Samos. Samos: What are you two doing here?! You have Power Cells to collect! Leave me alone...UNTIL YOU HAVE THEM! Talk again. Samos: You two just don't understand the gravity of the situation. This is about more then a single boy gone fuzzy. This is about life as we know it. Now get out there and fulfill your destiny! Keira 1 Without asking him to explain that cryptic message concerning the fate of all living things, Jak and Daxter head out to talk with Keira who is on the lower floor of the hut working on the ticket across Fire Canyon, the A-Grav Zoomer. But Daxter interrupts her important work with an indecent proposal. Daxter: Hey, baby! Whadd'ya say you and I go crusin' on this A-Grav Zoomer? Keira: Rule number one: I don't date animals. Daxter: Awww, you don't know what you're missin'! Daxter proceeds to make a suggestive bouncing motion causing Jak to back-hand him. Keira: Listen, if you need something to keep you busy, my father always talked about an ancient Precursor pipeline hidden deep underground. Some of the pipes end in vents from which Eco flows freely, and some have been capped off so that the Eco is sealed back. There must be a way to turn the capped vents on. I traced part of the pipeline back to the Forbidden Temple. Maybe you should look there for some type of switch. Talk again. Keira: I'm sure if you looked inside the Precursor Forbbiden Temple, you'll find a way to turn on that capped Blue Eco vent on Sentinel Beach. Talk again. Daxter: Hey, baby! What'cha workin' on? Keira: Be careful with that! I'm trying to figure out how to transport the Zoomer using the trans-pads the Precursors left all over the world. If you come across one of these pads, I can lock on to your communicator's location and send you the Zoomer! Keep an eye out for a trans-pad on Misty Island... and wherever else you go! They leave and return a little while later. Keira: I've definitely figured out how to use the trans-pads! Now, go to Misty Island and I'll send the Zoomer over to you! Talk again. Keira: Hey, guys! Keep collecting Power Cells. They're the key to continuing our journey north. Jak and Daxter then go down to Sandover Village to talk with the locals. Mayor Manac The duo arrive at the Mayor's giant windmill-shaped house, which is not moving. Inside, the Mayor is pacing back and forth in a worried state. Mayor: Oh, don't tell me you two have problems as well! First, I hear of monstrous sightings near the village, now this. See those gears, boys? See them? See how they're not moving? That means our village has no power! The Eco beam coming from the jungle temple has been interrupted! Boys, everyone's too frightened to go and find out what's happened! Daxter: Did ya pay the bill? Mayor: Yaa-hmm? Ooooh, you're funny. Now look, if you two fix the Eco beam, I'll give you a Power Cell. And if by any chance you're interested in making a contribution to my re-election campaign, I might be willing to part with yet another Power Cell. The minumum contribution is, oh, a very modest...90 Precursor Orbs. Talk again. Mayor: Back already? And without fixing the Eco beam? Your village needs you, boys! Talk again. Mayor: Here to make a contribution to my campaign? 90 Precursor Orbs buys you a Power Cell, thank you. Jak and Daxter get 90 Precursor Orbs and return power to the village. The return of the power is addressed first. Once Jak has fixed the Blue Eco beam. Mayor: Oh, what a wonderful sight! I thank you! And the entire village will thank me...UHH boys, you have restored power to the village and guaranteed my re-election! And for that, my boy, you've earned a Power Cell! Paying 90 Orbs. Mayor: So you uh, want to make a contribution? Goooood... A sizeable one, I hope. Yoo! Yes, this is a sizeable contribution! Why, i just hope this Power Cell adequately represents my gratitude. The two leave to another house in the village. Explorer Jak's Uncle is a famous explorer with a strange accent and mustache. Uncle: Well hello there, my dear boy. You've caught me at a most inopportune moment. I was to set off on my journey yesterday, but I seem to be a spot short on the ol' Precursor Orbs. But I gather that your young friend, you know, the little annoying miserably ugly one, might have just pimpiled them as a sort of a spot of fun. Daxter growls at the insult. Uncle: Anyway, would you be kind enough to loan your dear old uncle 90 Precursor Orbs so he can get underway? I would offer you a Power Cell in return. If you don't have 90 Orbs yet. Uncle: What? You don't have the full stash? Her-umph! Well, any less than 90 Precursor Orbs and I shan't have a chance to get underway, dear boy. If you don't have 90 Orbs yet. Uncle: Well, see here! The deal is for 90 Precursor Orbs for a Power Cell, a downright even trade! They go and get 90 Precursor Orbs. Uncle: I see you two are back to make the trade! Good, good, jolly good! You have the Precursor orbs that we agreed on? I hope you put this hard-earned Power Cell to good use. Cherio, ta-ta, bye-bye! Sculptor Sculptor: Hey! Little furry dude! Aww...For a moment, I thought you were my Muse. Daxter: Your what? Sculptor: Haven't you ever seen a Muse before? It's a little glowin' squirrel about your size, full of spunk, and crazy as a lark! Daxter: Oh, I get it! Like a sidekick. He points at Jak Sculptor: As a matter of fact, without my Muse, I just can't sculpt. But with her around I see beauty in everything, you know? I think she ran away to that Misty Island. I just hope she's alright. It's worth a Power Cell if you bring her back to me! Daxter: ...Wait a minute! We are NOT going back to Misty Island! Are we? Talking again. Sculptor: Oh, hey dudes! Did you find my Muse yet? They get the Muse and return it. Sculptor: Oh, my Muse! You saved her! Oh, you really are the best! Here, take this Power Cell. I won't need it now that I got my inspiration back! Bird Lady Bird Lady: Oh my, what a horribly sick little bird! Daxter: Huh! You don't look so good yourself, lady! Bird Lady: Oh, sorry! I thought you were a Spotted Orange Bellied Rain Fray. You know, yesterday I saw some terribly vicious creatures capture a mother Flut Flut near the beach. Now there's this poor little orphan egg sitting in a nest at the top of the cliff and I can't get to it. If you could climb up there and push it off, I've gathered some hay down at the base to catch it safely. Do an old lady a favor and I'll give you a Power Cell. Talk Again. Bird Lady: Oh, hello again! Did you boys find that blue egg on the cliff? Push it off the edge and I'll give you a Power Cell. Talk Again. Bird Lady: Are you boys still picking around here? Ha, ha, ha! I'll bet that poor little blue egg on the cliff is getting awfully cold by now. Go save it by pushing it off the edge of the cliff, and I'll give you a Power Cell. Now at Sentinel beach, Jak indeed pushes the Egg off the cliff, once at the ground the Bird Lady commences yet another scene. Bird Lady: Oh my, I hope the poor dear's okay. Here's a Power Cell for your valor. The egg hatches and a Flut Flut chick hops out. Flut Flut: *Squeaks* Daxter: No, no! No, no, no, no! Bird Lady: Look! Isn't that cute? It thinks you're it momma! Daxter: Aah, I'm not your mom! Ya see any feathers here?! Bird Lady: Ah, love at first sight! Listen boys, I'll take this little chick back to the village with me and work with the Sage to take care of her. Farmer Zeb Jak approaches Farmer Zeb, waking him up. Farmer: Gotta milk those Yakows, gotta milk those Yakows...! Oh! It's you! Oh, just restin' my tired bones. I've been tryin' to get those ornery Yakows back into the pen all day! Some strange creatures tried to steal 'em earlier. You think you can help an old man and try and get 'em back into the corral? Talk again. Farmer: Hey! My Yakows are still on the loose! Could you bring 'em back for me, already? Talk again. Farmer: Those darn Yakows are still roamin' free! Ain'cha gonna chase 'em into the corral already? After Jak has herded the Yakows into the pen, he goes to get his reward from the Farmer. Farmer: Oh, well done, my boy! You actually got those flea-bags back into the pen! Now I can sleep in preace. Take this Power Cell for your trouble. He takes out a Cell and gives it to Jak, before going back to sleep. First Oracle After jumping a few cliffs Jak and Daxter finally reach the Oracle, it immediately activates when they are in its presence. Oracle: Who awakens the Oracle? Wait! One of you has the light within. From before time I have watched and waited for the true hero to return. Present to me 120 Precursor Orbs for each Power Cell I contain. Talk again. Oracle: Bring to me 120 Precursor Orbs and I will award you a Power Cell. When bringing the 120 Orbs. Oracle: For your gift, another Power Cell is yours. It releases one Power Cell and it drops in front of Jak through the nose. When bringing another 120 Orbs. Oracle: You have proven yourself worthy. Here is a Power Cell. It releases the second Power Cell and it drops in front of Jak through the nose. Forbidden Jungle Ollie the Fisherman Ollie is trying to fish in the Forbidden Jungle, the duo approaches him. Daxter: Whaddya got in the basket? Fisherman: Nothin' ta talk about. Damn monsters patrolin' the ocean took a bit outta my fishin' rig! Now they're goblin' up me fish! No matter what I try, I can't seem to catch a single fish in this river! Daxter: Whoo! Maybe... it's your breath! Fisherman: Ya think ya can do better?! Try skoopin' up river fish with a tiny net! I'll give ya a Power Cell if you can catch 200 lbs. o' 'dem critters! And I'll let you and shrimp here use my speedboat to get to Misty Island. Ya's want to try the challenge? Answer "No." Fisherman: Well, if ya want ta try for the Power Cell sometime, you know where to find me. Talk again. Fisherman: Want to try an' beat the river, do ya? Answer "Yes." The minigame begins and Jak indeed catches the needed quota of fish. Fisherman: Ya did it! You caught 200 lbs. of fish! Not bad for a couple of land lubbers! Here's the Power Cell I promised, and you can use the boat at the village dock whenever ya like! For the rest of the game, Ollie the Fisherman is laughing in the Jungle with a full basket of fish. Fire Canyon Keira 2 Jak approaches Keira at the start of Fire Canyon. Keira: Great! You have the 20 cells needed to power my Heat Shield! Now be careful! The shield will only protect your Zoomer until it reaches 500 degrees, so try to keep her cool. Flying over open lava will definitely heat you up fast! Hit 500 degrees and it's all over! Daxter: OVER?! You mean like burning molten metal over?! Keira: The Fire Canyon gets pretty hot, so keep a look out for jumps to keep you off the hot ground. I've also released several blue cooling balloons you can use to drop the shield's temperature quickly. Oh! And when you get across, don't forget to activate the Teleport Gate in the Blue Sage's Lab! Then we'll be able to teleport over and meet you! Good luck! Jak hops onto the A-Grav Zoomer and safely crosses the canyon. Rock Village Intro of Rock Village Jak and Daxter safely reach the Blue Sage's hut near Rock Village. They turn on the Teleport Gate in the Blue Sage's lab, which is in bad shape... books and plans for inventions are ripped and strewn about... And out pops Samos, Keira, and the Flut Flut out of the Gate. Samos: Woah! I don't think I'll ever get used to that teleporter tingling sensation. Hey! It looks like the Blue Sage threw a party! Keira: Oh my! Rock Village is on fire!! Samos: One HECK of a party! Keira: No, no! I mean Rock Village is being bombarded with flaming boulders! Oh! But it looks like the Blue Sage is working on a levitation machine to move them! Assuming it's operational, we're gonna need Power Cells to fuel it! I guess you two will have to find some more. During the conversation Keira is looking through a telescope, while Jak is looking at her behind. Samos: We'd better take a look at his notes. Jak, go check on the villagers, then come back and give us an update. And take the fur ball with you! Samos 2 Samos: Well, the situation here stinks worse than a Lurker's armpit! Before Blue Sage's disappearance, he journaled trouble in all the surrounding areas. Of particular interest to me is the Dark Eco infection of some innocent plants in the Precursor Basin. Keira will transport your A-Grav Zoomer to the nearest Trans Pad. Ride the Zoomer to a Green Eco vent and then carry the Green Eco to the corrupted plants. That should heal them. Don't miss a single plant, or the infested ones will slowly re-infect the healthy ones. And Daxter... Start cleaning up in here! And don't forget the corners! Talk again. Samos: My eyes MUST be deceiving me, because I KNOW that the two of you are deep in the Precursor Basin saving the Dark Eco infested plants! Jak has cured the plants and Samos gives him another task. Samos: Well, I hope you've packed a lunch, 'cause we're just getting started! According to the Blue Sage's notes, Lurkers have infested the swamp across the bay. Apparently, they're planning to use a dirigible to lift an important Precursor artifact from the muck! You're going to have to get over there and dislodge their tethers! Who knows what they might want with the artifact? Butlike Orange-Stuff here's breath, it just can't be good! Talk again. Samos: What are you doing back here already?! I can see from the balcony that the Lurker dirigible is still floating above the swamp! You obviously haven't completed your task. GET MOVING!! Jak indeeds destroys the Tether and the Zeppelin drifts away, the Precursor Robot sinks in the mud, never to be seen again. Keira 3 Keira: Apparently, the Precursor structure just off the coast leads to an underwater lost city! The Blue Sage has been trying to figure out how we can bring one of the chambers to the surface, but he was never successful. You should check it out! Daxter: Uh, aren't there alot of um, Lurker Sharks in that water? Keira: Why? Are you scaaared? Daxter: Me?! Of course not! Just... lookin' out for Jak here. You uh, know what a chicken he can be. Keira: Well, if you swim out over the coral reef I doubt the Lurker Sharks will bother you. They don't like shallow water. Talk again. Keira: Did you swim out to the lost Precursor City yet? You should really try and raise the room the Blue Sage was after! Jak actually manages to raise the Chamber, after a dangerous trip throughout the underwater city and returns to Keira for more quests on Power Cells. Keira: Back again, boys? Daxter: Boy?! Hey babe, I'm a full grown... somethin'... somthin' fuzzy. Keira: Oh, guess what! With permission from our village birdwatcher, I've outfitted our baby Flut-Flut with our riding saddle! It appears there's a Precursor trans-pad in the Boggy Swamp. If you can find it, I'll send the Flut-Flut to you in full riding regalia! Her long jump might come in handy when you're crossing the tar. Talk again and Keira reveals another Cell location. Keira: Hey you two! I know where you can find another Power Cell! According to his notes, a couple days ago flying Lurkers stole one of the Blue Sage's Power Cells and flew off into the Precursor Basin! I'll bet you could run those Lurkers down with your Zoomer until you find the one with the Power Cell! You'll find the Zoomer on the trans-pad near the entrance to the Precursor Basin. Talk again. Keira: I'll teleport your Zoomer to you by the Precursor Basin so you can chase down those flying Lurkers we were talking about! Talk again. Keira: I'm sure the Flut Flut could be of use to you in the swamp. Find the trans-pad and I'll teleport her to you. Second Oracle An oracle lies in waiting, in the shade of a mountain. Jak approaches it and it immediately activates in their presence. Oracle: Beware the dark light, for it has twisted the fate of one of you. Bring me 120 Precursor Orbs for each Power Cell I contain. Bring 120 Orbs. Oracle: Here is another Power Cell for your quest. Bring another 120 Orbs. A Cell drops down through the nose and Jak picks it up. Oracle: For your sacrifice, I offer you a Power Cell. The last Cell drops down through the nose and Jak picks it up. Geologist Standing in front of some Barrels and under a small wooden platform is the Geologist, she looks worried about something. Geologist: You two look like a couple of capable fellows. I've got a research project going and maybe you could help me out. Daxter: Hey, we're the ones on a big quest here! We ask YOU for help! Geologist: Well, perhaps we can help each other. I've been studying the burrowing habits of Lightning Moles in the Precursor Basin next to our village for years. But now those awful Lurkers have scared the moles to the surface! And since they're blind as bats, they can't find their way back underground! If you could herd them back into their burrowed tunnels, we might just save their lives. I've got a Power Cell that says you can do it! Daxter: Yeah. Lightning Moles. We care. Maybe for TWO Power Cells! Geologist: Nice try, but I would be willing to part with another Power Cell if you two find me 90 Precursor Orbs for my research equipment. Fair enough? Delivering the 90 Orbs. Geologist: Oh, you have the orbs! Here's the Power Cell we agreed upon. She gives Jak and Daxter a Power Cell. Talk again. Geologist: Did you herd those Lightning Moles back underground? You should hurry, the direct sunlight isn't good for them! Jak and Daxter chase the Lightning Moles back into their homes, using Keira's A-Grav Zoomer and return to the Geologist for their reward. Geologist: Thank you for saving those moles, that's awfully good of you! Here's a Power Cell to help you out. Now I can get back to my research. Warrior Underneath Rock Village, in the Outdoors Cafe sits the Warrior. A big man clad in Romanesque armor. He's crying over something. Warrior: Oh, my acheing head... Daxter: I doubt that's one of your vital organs! Walk it off, tough guy! Warrior: Oh sure, I was tough once. Maybe even the toughest of them all! I single-handedly defended this village against those horrid creatures for almost a year! Then that horrible monster arrived and commenced the boulder bombardment. So... full of valor... armor shining in the sun... I climbed the hill to take him on...! But he pounded me like one tenderizes a Yakow steak. Daxter: Have you tried attacking him with your melodrama?! 'Cause it's killing me! Warrior: After my last stunning failure, he sealed the passageway to his roost with a 30-ton boulder, leaving no way for anyone to challenge him again. So, our sage, a master of Blue Eco and a mechanical genius, devised a plan to lift the boulder out of the way...! But alas. He disappeared before we had a chance to turn it on. And he took all his Power Cells with him. At least I was able to pull enough pontoons out of our bridge to prevent that monster from coming down here to do me harm! Daxter: Yeah, good. Good job there, tough guy. But um, we're gonna need you to uh... put 'em back and stuff. Warrior: Oh, sure... and seal my doom?! Alright, fine. Bring me 90 Precursor Orbs and I'll let the pontoons loose. But I'm NOT going to fight that monster again! And upon paying the 90 Orbs. Warrior: Oh... wonderful. Ya brought me the Precursor Orbs. Alright. I'll fix the bridge. But don't ask me to get involved with that creature again! Magically the pontoons go back to their original place, allowing Jak and Daxter to cross the water. Gambler Gambler: Oh no, not another hero! I lost my shorts on THIS so called hero's big fight against the monster up there! Trust me, the smart money's on the monster. That wager pretty much tapped me out! So I got a proposal. Bring me 90 ors to get me back on my feet and out of this barrel and I'll give you a Power Cell in return! And, if you're game, I do have one more bet on mind. My big comeback! Beat the record time down Dead Man's Gorge in the Precursor Basin and I'll get a pretty payoff! For that, I'll give you another Power Cell! Pay 90 Orbs to the Gambler. Gambler: Heh, heh, heh, heh! Oh yeah! These orbs'll help me win my way back outta this barrel! Here's the Power Cell I promised. If you talk to him again he'll adress you while scratching an itch. Gambler: Well, what are ya waitin' for? This barrel's gettin' itchy! Beat the best time down Dead Man's Gorge and we'll both be winners! After Jak finishes the race, he returns to collect his prize. Gambler: Oh, great moves, kid! I knew that time record would fall! Now here's your Power Cell, and I can go collect my big pay-off! Boggy Swamp Boggy Billy Deep in the swamp, Jak stumbles upon a man, sitting in front of his house drinking something. Billy: Howdy, friends! Enjoyin' my beautiful swamp? I own these here parts. Everything that doesn't sink into the mud, that is! He he ha ha hah aha...! Daxter: Judging from the smell, I'd wager your bathtub sank into the mud long ago! Billy: ...What's a bathtub? Anyway, I got bigger problems now. Seems some nasty Lurker varmints are grousin' abouts snatchin' everything they can get their grubby little hands on. Scared away my pet Hip-Hog, Farley. He's been missin' for a nylon to a coon's age! I've been puttin' out his favorite snack, but those ornery sore-breeds keep stealin' 'em! If you could keep them pesky critters away long enough, I just know Farley would smell 'em and come back! Will ya help me out? Answer "No." Billy: Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me. Ha ha ha ha ha ha hah hah...! Talk again. Billy: Ohh ya'll back to help stop them rats? Answer "Yes". Billy: Good! Those rats will be back anytime. Shoot all 'dem rats! Keep 'em from eaten at least one of those snacks! Jak uses Yellow Eco and fends of a swarm of Swamp Rats. Upon the saving of Farthy's snacks, the Hip Hog shows up and both of the swamp dwellers hug each other. Billy: Well, fry my hide! You sure know how to shoot! Thanks a heap for the help! Mountain Pass Klaww Upon obtaining enough Power Cells, Jak goes to the big Blue Eco Lifter and approaches Keira. Keira: Great! You have the cells for the machine! They outta provide enough power to lift that boulder! Keira activates the machine and it fires a continuous beam at the boulder, making it levitate a meter or two above the ground. ' Keira:' There we go! Now, be careful facing that monster Lurker at the top! Daxter: Wait! Uh, I'll stay here and protect Keira. Jak, I think you're ready to handle that monster without me. Keira: Oh, really heroic. Jak enters the Mountain pass, which is at first a lava pit and defeats Klaww using Yellow Eco. He dies and sinks away into the lava. Volcanic Crater Gol and Maia Riding past three Lurkers trying to blow them up, Jak and Daxter destroy the detonator at the end of the Zoomer trail and press on to the Red Sage's lab. If the Blue Sage's lab was messed up a bit, the Red Sage's is completely trashed. Almost like there was a fight there... Jak lets Keira and Samos in through the teleporter gate. The Green Sage, as always, lands with some difficulty. SAMOS: Oh, I always wonder if I'm losing body parts in those things! ...Holy Yakow! The Red Sage's lab looks worse than the Blue's! KEIRA: Well, it definetly looks as though there's been a struggle here. All of the sudden, a horrid laugh fills the room The four look up to find the two figures from Misty Island floating menacingly in the air. Gol starts. Gol: Ha ha ha ha ha! I'd hardly call it a "struggle", would you, dear sister? Maia: Certainly not. The Red Sage gave up with so little effort. No fun at all. SAMOS: ...Gol?! Is that you?! You've finally gone off the deep end, eh? And Maia, I told you the Dark Eco would affect you both! Nobody ever listens to old Samos... What have you done with the Blue and Red Sages?! GOL: Don't worry about your colorful friends, you old fool! They're perfectly safe at our Citadel... our special guests. MAIA: They have graciously agreed to help us on a little... project. GOL: You were wrong, Samos. Dark Eco CAN be controlled! We've learned its secrets. And now we can re-shape the world to our liking! SAMOS: You can't control Dark Eco by itself! Even the Precursors -- MAIA: Until now, we've had to scrape by with what little Dark Eco can be found near the surface. But soon, we will have access to the vast stores of Dark Eco hidden deep underground. SAMOS: Not the silos?! GOL: Yes, the silos! They WILL be opened! And all the Dark Eco of the world will be OURS!! SAMOS: But that's impossible! Only a Precursor Robot -- MAIA: Oh, don't look so upset, Samos. We've got BIG plans for you... Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha hah...! Gol and Maia disapear from view. Meanwhile, Daxter makes a connection... DAXTER: Wait a minute! THAT was Gol?! The same Gol who's supposed to turn me back?! GOL is the guy trying to kill us?! I'm doomed. SAMOS: We may ALL be doomed! If they open the silos, the Dark Eco will twist and destroy everything it touches! We simply MUST get to their Citadel to stop them! KEIRA: The fastest way there is through the Lava Tube at the bottom of this crater. A few more Power Cells and youroomer's heat shield should get you across the lava safely. SAMOS: All right, my boy! You know what to do! Take the flea- bag and go round up more Power Cells! Samos 3 SAMOS: Great balls of Eco! There seems to be a large Lurker prescence in the Spider Caves! DAXTER: Great. Sounds like a real cheery place. Let me guess... there are SPIDERS in Spider Caves, right?! SAMOS: Of course there are spiders in Spider Caves! But that's the least of your problems! The Lurkers are after crystals of concentrated Dark Eco You've got to destroy the crystals before those monsters get their hands on them! Hop to it! Samos states a simple reminder if you talk to him again... SAMOS: You have to destroy the Dark Eco crystals in Spider Caves! Upon blowing up all the Dark Eco crystals and returning, Samos has yet more bad news. SAMOS: I'm glad you two are here. There's Lurker movement in the mountains. Apparently, they've discovered, and are now trying to remove, some Dark Eco stores frozen in the glaciers. While you're up there poking around for Power Cells, stop those Lurkers and keep a little more Dark Eco out of Gol's hands! And to reiterate... SAMOS: We can't let the Lurkers get their hands on the Dark Eco canisters. Get up to those snowy peaks and stop them! After you stop the Lurkers on Snowy Mountain, Samos has nothing more to say for now. Keira 4 KEIRA: Hey guys! Keep collecting Power Cells. They're the key to continueing our journey north! Third Oracle ORACLE: Seek the pure light, for within it's flame the answers reside. You can gain my Power Cells by bringing 120 Precursor Orbs for each. ORACLE: You have obtained another Power Cell. ORACLE: For your effort, a Power Cell is the reward. Gordy and Willard Deep in a crystal mine, two miners dig up a gigantic gem. Gordy is the short one, he seems to be in charge. Willard is a dedicated worker, but lacks the brain power to think for himself. WILLARD: Hey, Gordy! Duh, I think we gots visitors! GORDY: Ya think, Willard? Howdy, strangers! Passin' through? Us too! Well, we gotta be movin' on! Nothin' to see here! WILLARD: Uh, I thought you said this was a priceless gem worth -- GORDY: WILLARD! DAXTER: Actually, we want Power Cells, not gems. WILLARD: We got 4 of 'em! You want 'em? GORDY: What bird-brain here is TRYING to say is: We MAY have a few Power Cells laying around, and we MIGHT be willing to part with them for... 90 orbs each! DAXTER: Where have I heard that before? Hey, how do you two "geniuses" expect to get tha big gem outta here, anyway? GORDY: Well, smarty-pants, we got 12 more years of diggin' to figure that out! WILLARD: Uh, Gordy? Wouldn't it take less time if you dug too? Gordy gives Wilard a look that clearly states "No, it wouldn't." Willard waves goodbye to Jak and Daxter. If you talk to them again... WILLARD: Duh, Gordy? GORDY: 90 orbs a Power Cell, Willard! Talk once again and Gordy attempts to swindle you. GORDY: Don't forget our deal: bring us 100 orbs. WILLARD: Duh, you said 90. GORDY: Willard! Fine, 90 orbs a Power Cell. Give them 90 orbs 3 times and the same dialogue happens each time... GORDY: Oh, alright already! Here's a Power Cell for those orbs of yours. The fourth and last time, Willard trys his best to introduce the Power Cell... WILLARD: Ooh! Ooh! I got it this time! Here's a....! Here's a....! GORDY: A Power Cell! WILLARD: Yeah... yeah... what he said. GORDY: That's it! You've cleaned us out! You may think the dialogue between the miners is over, but you'd be wrong. Gordy has one more thing to complain about... GORDY: Why don't you two make yourselves useful? Lurkers have been excavatin' the dark caves over there. Seems they're looking for Precursor artifacts. They can have the artifacts for all I care! WILLARD: For all WE care! GORDY: Willard, feed your bird. All I care about are gems! I ain't gonna be able to get the cave's gems! When they're through, they're gonna collapse the place! If you take care of the Lurkers chewin' at the support beams, you could save the cave for me! Now beat it! Talk again. GORDY: Would you take care of the Lurkers chewin' at the dark cave support beams, already?! Those beams can't take that kind of abuse forever! More Dialogue WILLARD: Guys, birdy and i were just were exploring a cave you'd like, it was filled with pretty orange metal and hidden real good behind some trees in the snowy mountains. I told gordy but he just yelled at me for not digging. GORDY: WHY AREN'T YOU DIGGING! WILLARD: I'm sorry Talk again WILLARD: Did you find the cave behind them trees in the snowy mountains. yeah ,I'm gonna go there soon to hide from gordy cause he's yelling at me again. GORDY: WILLARD!!!. Lava Tube Keira 5 Jak and Daxter have finally collected nearly 3/4 of all the Power Cells in the game and have enough to upgrade the heat shield on the Zoomer to travel through the Lava Tube to get to Gol and Maia's Citadel to rescue the sages. KEIRA: Ha ha! Alright! With these additional Power Cells I should be able to supply the heat shield with enough power to stand up to this lava! But the shield still has a limit. It will now withstand temperatures up to 800 degrees, but no more, so keep an eye on your guage. I don't want to think about what those temperatures would do to your Zoomer if the shield gives out. DAXTER: Yeah, the heat... WHAT?! The Zoomer?! Hey! What about us?! Couldn't we look for a safer route to Gol's Citadel? KEIRA: Look, I've released more cooling baloons into the tube. So you can use them to keep the temperature down. And don't forget to activate the teleport gate in the Yellow Sage's lab. We're counting on you! The Citadel Keira 6 Just outside the entrance to the Citadel is what remains of the Yellow Sage's lab. It's very much burnt. Jak lets Keira in through the teleporter gate. However, Samos does not follow her... he is no where to be seen. DAXTER: Hey! Where's old short green and wrinkly? KEIRA: This is terrible! Father is missing! I think Gol and Maia may have kidnapped him as well! DAXTER: Relax, sweetheart. I got everything under control. KEIRA: Under control?! Lurker armies continue to grow across the land, the sages have been kidnapped, Gol and Maia have enough Eco to complete their terrible plan, and to stop them you're going to have to fight your way through their Citadel!! DAXTER: Uh... yeah. That about uh, sums it up. KEIRA: You've got to save my father before it's too late! And Jak? Be careful. DAXTER: Yeah, WE will be! Samos 4 Jak and Daxter immediately enter the Citadel... and right away find Samos. That was quick. Unfortunately, he's in a cage, along with the other three sages. Samos: It's about time you two decided to show up! Daxter: Nice to see you, too! Do they have YOU mopping the floors now? Samos: This is no time for jokes, Daxter! Gol and Maia kidnapped us to sap our energies to power their abomidible machine! It appears they have combined the functional remains of a Precursor Robot with scavenged artifacts from across the land. Then they added a few diabolical editions of their own, creating the one thing capable of opening the Dark Eco silos! If you can free the four of us, we can use our combined powers to break the force field surrounding the robot before they use it to destroy the world! Yellow Sage Jak and Daxter find and free the Yellow Sage. Yellow Sage: Who woulda thought I'd live to see the day I had to be rescued by a boy and his muskrat?! I'm gonna give Gol and Maia a little payback for these embarrassments! Then we'll see about cookin' up some muskrat stew. Red Sage The duo then free the Red Sage. Red Sage: Heh heh heh heh...! You've finally come to rescue me! Do you know how long I've been in here? Heh heh heh...! What are your names? Daxter: I'm Daxter! He's Jak. He's with me. Red Sage: Good job, Daxter You're a real hero! You've got to stop Gol from launching the robot! I'll use my Eco power to help open the shield door. Blue Sage They then rescue the exiteable Blue Sage. Blue Sage: Good work, fellows! Old Samos was right about you! Great piles of Precursor metal! That insidious mechanical creation must not be allowed to wreak it's terrible havok! I will try and actuate the shield door by eliciting a pathouette of energy between myself and the vast portal below! Daxter: Uh, yeah. You do that. ... WEIRD-O! Samos 5 Finally, they free the Green Sage, Samos. SAMOS: Good work, boys! You're real heroes now! I'll combine my power with the other sage's and together we'll open the shield door surrounding the Precursor Robot! DAXTER: Yeah, yeah! That sounds like a good start! And after you guys open the shield, what are you going to do about the robot? SAMOS: Nothing, Daxter. We have to keep the shield open. It's up to you two to figure out how to destroy the robot! DAXTER: Oh great... I get to help the guy who turned me into a fur-ball destroy the only guy who can turn me back! SAMOS: First, save the world! Then we'll try and convince Gol to help Daxter! The sages together destroy the shield surrounding the Precursor Robot... then... GOL: Wha ha ha ha ha ha! You're too late, Samos! Once I possess limitless Dark Eco, I will have the key to creation itself!! SAMOS: This is maddness! Releasing that much Dark Eco will destroy everything we know! Just look at what it's done to YOU! MAIA: It has given us a beauty beyond anything YOU could understand! DAXTER: "Beauty"?! Have you two looked in the mirror lately?! MAIA: Just wait until we open the silos, little one. You think short and fuzzy is bad... GOL: And to think, you two traveled all the way here for MY help! FOOLS!! Enjoy your front-row seats to the re-creation of the world! With that, Gol and Maia entered the giant Precursor Robot and headed for the rooftop. SAMOS: Jak! Take the elevator up and stop that robot! Dark Eco Silo Gol and Maia 2 Jak and Daxter ride the elevator up to the ceiling of the Precursor Temple, which is obviously what Gol and Maia's "Citadel" is. They see the Precursor Robot opening the silo gate. They travel over to the pillar where it is and commence the battle, first destroying the robot's eye with Yellow Eco blasts. They then fight off Dark Eco monsters, dodge the robot's blasts, and destroy both of its hands. Gol and Maia are about to resort to outright physical attacks when something happens... Four beams of Eco from the tower, red blue yellow and greem, combine above the battleground. Together they merge and form... GOL: Light Eco! It does exist!! MAIA: They must not be allowed to get it! DAXTER: Light Eco! That could be the stuff to change me back!! ... Or... it might stop that robot. Stay fuzzy, save the world. Choices. Oooookay, fine! We'll save the world! But do it quick, before I change my mind! With Daxter's sacrifice of humanity, Jak grabs hold of the White Eco. The causes Jak to go... completely white and glowing with pure unmeasurable power. He also has red eyes, because he's cool like that. MAIA: Blast something!! Jak acts first and with one simple, yet very powerful, Eco blast, he completely destroys the robot. The head, housing Gol and Maia, crashes into the Dark Eco of the Silo. GOL: AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaarrrrrrgggghh.....!!!! And the silo slams shut. Ending Jak, who is back to his normal self, and Daxter return to the main platform where the sages and Keira are waiting to congragulate them. Samos: Well, it looks as if I may have been to hard on you, boys! You DO have what it takes to be heroes! Keira: But, Daxter... now we can't change you back. Daxter: Don't worry about me, baby! You know what they say: Big things come in small packages! Blue Sage: Jak, you have an incredible talent for channeling Eco! Samos, you may have been right about this one, after all! Red Sage: And Keira, without your help and ingenuity none of this would have been possible. Heh heh heh... Perhaps we've found a new sage now that Gol and Maia are lost. Samos: Yes, Gol and Maia... the Dark Eco probably destroyed them. Probably... Daxter: Aaaah, who cares?! Bring 'em on, we can take 'em, right Jak? I said 'Right, Jak?'. Jak and Keira, meanwhile are about to enjoy their first kiss... until Daxter stops them. Daxter: Woah! Put it on ice, big guy! The credits role. After they're done... Samos: Holy Yakow! What would that be? Keira: Wow! It's an ancient Precursor door! It looks like it will only open if we fill all 100 holes with Power Cells! Daxter: Oh boy... here we go again! Or, if you already have 100 Power Cells. Daxter: Uh, we're heroes, remember? We have 100 Power Cells! Bonus Ending Jak stands in front of the Door and unloads all his Cells and Orbs, it opens and a blinding light fills the screen. Daxter: Wooooow! What IS it?! Keira:It's so beautiful...! Samos: By the Precursors...! Category:Scripts